Let's Play Pretend TRADUCTION
by klainepassion
Summary: Rachel et Kurt HummelBerry sont des nouveaux élèves à McKinley, dont on ne peut approcher, mystérieux, et inséparables. Quel est leur histoire? Que cachent-ils? Qu'est-ce qu'il faudra faire pour devenir assez proche d'eux et apprendre la vérité sur ces derniers? Blaine Anderson ferait tout pour le savoir. Mais ne va-t-il pas finir par le regretter?
1. Mystery

**D'accodac, j'ai décidé de me mettre à la traduction de fanfiction qui m'avait marqué pour telle ou telle raison afin de justement pouvoir les partager avec ceux qui ne lisent pas en anglais. En voici une: _Let's Play Pretend_ écrite par _anxioussquirrel_. **

**Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus sur cette fic sans vous spoiler l'histoire, c'est pourquoi je ne peux pas vraiment mettre de "warning" mais sachez que ce n'est rien de trop perturbant ou autre mais bon si vous êtes choqué facilement ou autre, mieux vaut peut être s'abstenir... A vous de voir! **

**J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et que ma traduction n'est pas trop mauvaise ahha. Sur ce, je vous laisse, et n'hésitez pas à lâcher des petites reviews ;) xoxo**

Les potins,

Chaque lycée en est rempli, dépendant des afflux constantes de nouvelles croustillantes afin d'égayer le processus ennuyeux d'apprendre. William McKinley High School à Lima dans l'Ohio n'en échappe pas à la règle. A travers les murmures dans les couloirs et durant les repas, par le biais du torchon qu'est le journal du lycée ou par le blog de Jacob Israel, les potins se répandent d'un élève à un autre qui les gardent éveillés.

Cette semaine, la première semaine en tant qu'élève de première pour Blaine Anderson, le sujet chaud est le transfert d'un couple de nouveaux élèves venant tout droit de Los Angeles. Ils ont tout de suite fasciné tout le monde parce que _wow, LA, pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait déménager de LA à Lima ?_, mais ce n'est pas la seule chose qui les ont rendu digne des potins.

Ils sont juste... différents.

Blaine n'avait jamais vraiment prêté attention à toutes ces rumeurs, mais en ce vendredi, il n'avait pas vraiment pu échapper aux murmures qui s'étendaient en vague à travers tout l'établissement. Les filles du Glee Club ne voulaient pas arrêter de parler de ces nouveaux élèves qui venaient d'arriver, crachant toutes sortes d'histoires les plus abracadabrantes les unes que les autres. Bientôt, Blaine en savait plus que ce qu'il aurait voulu savoir à propos de ces deux étrangers, même s'il suspectait que la plupart de tous ces ragots n'avaient rien à voir avec des vrais faits.

Et d'accord, sa curiosité avait peut être bien été piqué.

Leurs noms étaient Rachel et Kurt Hummelberry. Ils étaient frères et sœurs, tous les deux en classe de première, ils devaient sûrement être jumeaux, même s'ils ne se ressemblaient pas du tout. Ils avaient emménagé dans le voisinage non loin de chez Blaine, au début du mois d'Août, et pourtant personne ne les avait encore vraiment vu dans les parages avant le premier jour de cours.

Quelqu'un avait entendu dire qu'ils avaient prit des cours à domicile jusqu'à aujourd'hui et que c'était la première fois qu'ils étaient dans un lycée normal, ou même dans une école en général. Quelqu'un d'autre jure avoir entendu quelque chose à propos d'un programme de protection des témoins, qui avait guidé beaucoup de pensées à propos de connexion avec la mafia ou bien que ces derniers cachaient un meurtre, ou avaient participé à un meurtre parce que pourquoi pas, n'est-ce pas ? Cela expliquerait les ondes étranges qui échappaient d'eux. Il y avait quelque chose de déconcertant dans leur manière de garder leur distance, qui immédiatement leur fit attirer des regards curieux et parfois même des commentaires odieux.

« Ils n'essaient même pas de s'intégrer », Pointa Mercedes tandis qu'ils étaient tous en train de manger à leur table habituelle. « Je veux dire, regardez leurs vêtements ? Franchement, on est au lycée pas dans un restaurant chic. J'aime être bien habillé mais porter des costumes et des chemises tous les jours ? Plus, les avez-vous vu parler à quelqu'un à part l'un ou l'autre ? »

« Peut être qu'ils sont frères siamois », songea Britanny, ne levant pas les yeux de son assiette. « J'ai vu une émission à propos de ça une fois. »

« Brit, ils ne sont pas rejoint par les hanches en fait. », se moqua Artie.

« Oui mais peut être ils ont déjà été séparé et qu'ils n'arrivent pas à s'y habituer. Ça doit vraiment être dur pour eux. »

En effet, mise à part la théorie de Brittany, Blaine avait toujours vu le frère et la sœur ensemble, que ce soit dans les couloirs ou en classe. Même maintenant ils étaient assis à la petite table dehors dans la cours, seuls. Et ce n'est pas parce qu'ils le devaient, il le savait. Tout le monde était curieux à propos d'eux même le groupe des populaires voudraient sûrement les prendre sous leurs ailes, même si ce n'était que pour en apprendre plus à propos de leur vie à Los Angeles. Mais ils répondaient en monosyllabes quand on s'approchait d'eux et rejetaient n'importe quelle tentative à devenir amis sans même y penser, comme l'avait reporté Santana avec un rire moqueur. C'était sans précédent. Tout le monde voulait être populaire, non ?

Tout le monde sauf eux apparemment.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, les rumeurs avaient heurté un niveau de ridicule incroyable.

Les Hummeberry étaient des enfants cachés de stars de LA. La presse avait eut vent de leur existence et ils avaient été alors envoyé ailleurs.

Ils étaient en train de vivre une aventure amoureuse.

Ils étaient sur le point d'hériter d'une grosse fortune s'ils arrivaient à vivre jusqu'à 21 ans sans se faire assassiner, donc bien sûr ils n'allaient pas interagir avec de simple mortel. Plus, ce n'est pas comme s'ils pouvaient faire confiance en quelqu'un.

Tout cela était tellement incroyable que Blaine commençait à suspecter Jacob Ben Israel d'avoir créé un de ces concours de la plus folle spéculation.

Et puis, une fois Blaine prit le temps de les observer vraiment un petit moment -il avait une période de libre et ils étaient assis près de lui dans la bibliothèque- et ils avaient l'air vraiment normaux pour lui. Juste un couple d'élèves transférés qui ne s'étaient pas encore adapté à leur nouvelle école, rien à voir avec les ragots de fous qui se dressaient autour d'eux.

A part... Peut être qu'il y avait quelque chose chez eux. Peut être qu'ils étaient une sorte de créature magique en fait, parce que après avoir commencé à les regarder... Il ne pouvait juste plus s'en empêcher. C'était comme si, tout d'un coup, il ne pouvait plus se contrôler lui-même.

Ils sont tous les deux séduisants, il doit bien l'avouer. Cela le prit par surprise, parce que bien que la beauté de Rachel soit évidente, il n'avait jamais vraiment regardé le garçon avant et il ne put s'empêcher de penser _wow_. _Il est magnifique_. Mais Kurt n'a rien à voir avec les autres garçons que Blaine avait déjà rencontré, il était gracieux et parfait, on pourrait même dire sinistrement magnifique.  
Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à combien il serait encore plus beau s'ils souriaient. Ils ne le faisaient jamais, ou du moins, il ne les avait jamais vu faire.

_D'accord, assez_, Il décida une heure plus tard de quitter la bibliothèque. Il leur avait déjà donné assez de temps et d'attention. Il était temps de les faire sortir de son esprit avant qu'il ne devienne aussi obsédé par eux que semblait l'être la moitié du lycée.

* * *

Le vendredi suivant Blaine ne pouvait plus longtemps se mentir à lui-même, il était déjà trop tard, il était déjà sous leur emprise.

A chaque fois que le frère et la sœur passaient à côté de lui dans les couloirs, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les regarder. Et pas juste parce que Rachel avait des jambes fantastiques et que ces chaussettes hautes qu'elle aimait porter, étaient plutôt sexy.

Quelque chose à propos des Hummelberry l'attirait, le poussait à leur porter de l'attention. Alors il continua à les regarder à chaque fois qu'il le pouvait, se demandant s'il était en train de franchir les barrières du correct et était en train de devenir flippant, il espérait que ce n'était pas le cas. Il se promit alors qu'il allait arrêter tout cela bientôt.

Ce n'était pas si facile.

* * *

Un mois plus tard, le consensus général à propos de ces nouveaux élèves était que quoique pouvait être leur histoire, ils étaient juste en train de snober tout le monde, agissant comme s'ils étaient meilleurs que tout le monde de Lima. Les gens n'essayaient plus de leur parler, et ils n'y avaient que d'occasionnels regards quand ils faisaient quelque chose d'étrange comme marcher dans les couloirs les bras liés. Cela gardait les rumeurs vivantes, bien sûr, le fait qu'ils soient constamment bizarrement proches. Mais peut être c'était juste une manière d'être de Los Angeles.

Blaine et ses amis du Glee club avaient des problèmes plus importants que les insociables nouveaux venus de toute façon.

Encore une fois, ils étaient trop peu nombreux pour une compétition. Ils avaient traîné dans toute l'école pendant des jours, ils avaient même chanté _Empire State of Mind_ dans la cour et toujours personne n'avait demandé à rejoindre le club. Ils pataugeaient comme ils le faisaient toujours, mais ils avaient besoin d'au moins deux nouveaux membres qui veulent bien les rejoindre rapidement sinon ils seraient voués à l'échec. S'ils ne font pas partis de la compétition cette année, et ne vont pas jusqu'au national, cela sera la fin des New Directions une bonne fois pour toute. Le principal Figgins s'était bien assuré de les prévenir de cela. Deux fois.

Donc quand les Hummeberry rentrèrent simplement dans la salle de chant un jour de fin Septembre, monsieur Schue oublia pratiquement de les auditionner dans l'excitation du moment. Un regard sur les visages dans la salle où toute trace de doute était visible, le lui rappela néanmoins et il demanda alors timidement s'ils avaient peut être préparé quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour montrer leur talent. Bien sûr, ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une formalité. Le club avait juste besoin de deux membres en plus même si ce n'était que pour qu'ils se balancent en rythme dans le fond et bougent leurs lèvres en harmonie avec les autres. Et considérant le peut d'intérêt que semblaient porter Rachel et Kurt à n'importe quel club ou le peu d'interaction qu'ils avaient eu avec les autres, même Blaine doutait secrètement qu'ils pouvaient leur apporter plus que cela.

Blaine les regardait ouvertement, ne se sentant pas comme un harceleur pour une fois ce qui était cool, tandis qu'ils parlaient avec le groupe de musiciens et s'installaient sur des hauts tabourets l'un à côté de l'autre. _Bien sûr_, ils allaient chanter ensemble.

Ils étaient toujours aussi gracieux et élégants, Kurt dans un costume argenté, Rachel portant une simple veste dans le style marin et une jupe noir, mais ce qui attira l'attention de Blaine était le fait qu'ils paraissaient si posés, si calmes assis là devant une petite audience, leur posture se reflétant chez l'autre tandis qu'ils attendaient que la musique commence. Ils y avaient aucune trace de stress dans leur attitude ce qui fit pensait à Blaine qu'ils étaient soit de complet novice qui pensaient avoir d'énorme talent parce que personne ne leur avait jamais dit le contraire ou que soit ils savaient très bien ce qu'ils faisaient.

Et c'est alors qu'ils commencèrent à chanter et _oh_, ils savaient très bien ce qu'ils faisaient, en fait.

C'était un duo sur _Happy Day Are Here Again/Get Happy,_ qui avait l'air d'avoir été écrit pour eux parce qu'ils auraient pu donner à Barbra Streisand et Judy Garland du fil à retordre. Leur voix étaient incroyable, à la fois forte et pure, glissant sur les notes sans effort et se mariant parfaitement l'une avec l'autre. Et ils étaient si radieux quand ils chantaient. C'était immédiatement frappant qu'ils n'étaient pas étrangés à la scène, et Blaine ne pouvait que le savoir comme il ne l'était pas non plus. Des voix comme les leurs, ce n'était pas que du talent, c'était des années de pratique aussi.

Cela était absolument clair pour tout le monde qu'ils n'avaient pas seulement trouvé deux nouveaux membre pour leur glee club. Ils avaient peut être aussi trouvé deux nouveaux leaders pour ce club et Blaine savait qu'il sera heureux de partager les projecteurs avec eux. Même Mercedes, la voix féminine la plus puissante qu'ils avaient, avait l'air stupéfaite quand Rachel tenait ses notes et que Kurt la rejoignait sans le moindre effort. Tout le monde les regardaient avec choc parce que cela ne pouvait juste pas être possible. Monsieur Schue avait l'air d'être au bord de pleurer de joie.

Ils furent accepté dans le groupe à bras ouverts bien sûr. Et si Blaine était ravi de cela, et bien... Ce n'était que parce qu'il ne voulait rien d'autre que le bien de son club, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Les jours passaient et les Hummeberry étaient juste là, parmi eux et un peu plus proche d'eux qu'ils ne paraissaient plus si distant et étrange du tout. Ils s'asseyaient toujours l'un à côté de l'autre et ils ne parlaient pas plus que cela, mais on avait l'impression qu'ils avaient légèrement baissé leurs barrières. Ils souriaient quelque fois (et oui, ils étaient tous les deux tellement plus beaux quand ils le faisaient), et regardaient les habituelles moqueries et dramas avec des yeux curieux, et la fascination de Blaine qui avait juste commencé à disparaître, réapparue avec vengeance.

Quelques semaines plus tard, cela devenait impossible d'imaginer les New Directions sans Rachel et Kurt. Leur contribution au chant devenait plus identifiable, et bien sûr leur danse n'était pas mal non plus, et ils parlaient même un peu plus, même si ce n'était que pour parler du glee club ou des cours, sinon ils restaient toujours extrêmement privés. Ils prouvèrent qu'ils étaient toujours aussi spectaculaires que ce soit en solo qu'en duo. Ils ne paraissaient plus du tout aussi distants, tout du moins dans la salle de chant, et le sentiment d'inconfort que le reste du club pouvait ressentir envers eux avait disparu. Ils étaient juste deux autres élèves du glee club, uniques et différents dans leur style.

Ils ne furent pas aimés automatiquement par tout le monde bien sûr, il y avait toujours quelque chose en eux qui empêchait certaines personnes de vouloir s'approcher trop près d'eux, et franchement, leur attitude pouvait être vraiment désagréable par moment. Peut être était-ce à quel point ils étaient calmes et certains de leur talent, ou la manière dont ils échangeaient des regards comme s'ils savaient mieux que tout le monde, comme s'ils savaient plus que tout le monde comme si le choix des chansons pour les régionales n'était qu'un détail infime dans la grande échelle de la vie. Ce qui était sûr, évidement mais _s'il vous plait_. De plus, Rachel en particulier pouvait se comporter comme une vraie diva par moment, excessivement enthousiaste et exigeante, et c'était très dur de l'apprécier dans de tels moments.

Toujours est-il que le petit béguin de Blaine persistait et le truc drôle dans tout cela était qu'il n'était même pas sûr pour qui il avait ce béguin. Cela serait naturel s'il était attiré que par Rachel qui est une magnifique fille, après tout elle était intelligente et avait une voix pour qui on serait prêt à mourir, mais ce n'était pas si simple.

C'était comme si elle toute seule ne faisait rien de particulier chez Blaine, c'était _lui_ aussi, Kurt. C'était _eux_, ensemble. C'était nouveau et étrange et autre chose qui est déroutant chez le frère et la sœur mais Blaine décida de ne pas trop penser à cela. Ce n'est pas comme s'il allait faire quelque chose à propos de cela de toute façon. Ils n'ont jamais vraiment parlé ensemble à part pour échanger deux trois mots pendant qu'ils pratiquaient. C'est juste... Il aimait les regarder. Dans la salle de chant et en classe et quelque fois dans les couloirs. Ils étaient beaux, comme des oiseaux exotiques. Et même si parfois il croisait leurs regards ou leurs sourires, et bien cela ne voulait rien dire.

Mais il captait bien leur regard et leur sourire, tellement souvent, et même sans mots, cela était agréable. Cela était comme un honneur pour lui parce qu'ils n'avaient pas l'air de le faire avec personne d'autre en dehors de la salle de chant. Tandis que le temps passait, Blaine commençait à attendre le moment opportun pour passer à côté d'eux lorsqu'ils étaient à leur casier ou assis dans un coin de la cours où ils mangent toujours leur déjeuné, juste pour attraper leur regard bleu ou marron de leur iris.

C'était l'une de ces occasions, trois semaines après qu'ils aient rejoint le Glee Club qu'il fut spectateur d'une sombre scène.

Le frère et la sœur étaient debout à côté du casier de Kurt avant le début des cours du matin, quand Blaine approcha, prêt à passer à côté d'eux, avide de voir le pétillement de reconnaissance dans les yeux de Rachel, la petite fossette de Kurt sur sa joue lorsqu'il lui rendrait son sourire timidement.  
Mais ils ne lui payèrent aucune attention cette fois-ci, perdu l'un dans l'autre. Kurt tenait Rachel en larmes dans ses bras, la serrant fort, ses yeux inquiets et déchirés, et le grand sourire rayonnant de Blaine s'effaça très vite, remplacé par l'inquiétude. Il voulait demander ce qu'il se passait, proposer son aide, mais il ne savait pas du tout si c'était quelque chose en quoi il pouvait aider ou même s'ils voulaient qu'il s'introduit dans leur moment privé.

Il décida de ne pas s'approcher pour finir, ne se sentant pas en droit de le faire. Ils semblaient perdus dans leur petit monde, même plus que d'habitude. Mais au moment où Blaine se tourna pour partir, Kurt accrocha ses yeux aux siens, et même s'il n'y avait pas de sourire sur son visage cette fois-ci, il y avait quelque chose dans la triste intensité de son regard qui alla droit dans le cœur de Blaine, étranger et tranchant.

* * *

_Rachel était en train de trembler dans les bras de Kurt, des sanglots puissants torturant son corps entier, et il ne pouvait que la serrer fort et tenter de la calmer en lui promettant que tout ira mieux même s'il savait que c'était le plus gros mensonge. Mais c'était ce qu'elle avait besoin maintenant, et donc il se contenta de jouer son rôle, se mordant l'intérieur de la joue violemment parce qu'il ne pouvait pas penser à lui tout de suite, il ne pouvait pas penser à ce que cela signifiait pour lui. Ils étaient là-dedans ensemble, mais il était le plus fort des deux, il l'avait toujours été. _

_Rachel n'avait pas dit un mot encore, elle étaient en train de pleurer depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la cuisine après leur conversation avec leur parent, après l'ultimatum, et franchement, est-ce qu'ils avaient eu besoin de parler de cela avant d'aller en cours ? Ils avaient un contrôle de maths à la première heure de leur journée et une longue journée de cours ensuite à tenir, et maintenant Rachel n'était qu'un tas disloqué et Kurt ne pouvait rien y faire. _

_Il essaya quand même, la pressant plus près de lui, lui murmurant à l'oreille et ignorant les regards des élèves passant autour d'eux. _

_« hey, shhh. Ça va aller. Je sais que ça fait mal, ça me fait mal à moi aussi, mais nous allons survivre. On survie toujours Rach, tu le sais. Nous pouvons chanter à la maison comme nous le faisions déjà, nous n'avons pas besoin du Glee Club pour ça ce n'est peut être pas la même chose mais on est incroyable tout de même ! Allez, nous le dirons à monsieur Schue pendant la pause du midi et ensuite on ira s'acheter pleins de crèmes glacées sur le chemin du retour et on aura une agréable soirée. On fera tout ce que tu aimes, je te le promets, je peux même- »_

_Elle pleura juste plus fort, réussissant tout de même à sortir quelques mots durs et mouillés.  
_

_« Kurt, non, Je veux juste- »_

_Quoi que pouvait-elle essayer de dire, une nouvelle vague de larmes la coupa dans sa lancée et Kurt tortura son cerveau tant qu'il pouvait à la recherche d'une nouvelle idée. _

_« Attends, es-tu inquiète qu'il n'arrive pas à se débrouiller sans nous ? Hey, ils vont s'en sortir. Avec Sam qui vient de les rejoindre et la fille que Puck a amené la dernière fois, ils vont s'en sortir, ils ont assez de personnes pour les concours maintenant. Je sais que ce ne sera plus la même chose sans nos voix, mais ce n'est pas comme si nous pouvons faire quoique ce soit à propos de cela, n'est-ce pas Rach ? »_

_Elle était en train de le regarder maintenant, secouant sa tête, ses sanglots diminuant doucement, et il y avait tant de tristesse dans ses yeux, tant de désespoir que cela l'effraya. C'était trop intense, même pour elle, et Rachel était pourtant la définition même du mot ''intense'', ce qui voulait dire beaucoup. Elle ouvrit sa bouche, hésitante, et Kurt eut soudain envie de couvrir ses oreilles ayant trop peur de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire. _

_Il ne le fit pas pour autant, bien sûr. _

_« Kurt... Je ne veux pas quitter le Glee club. »_

_« Je sais, moi non plus, mais- »_

_« Ne quittons pas le club. S'il te plait. »_

_Elle était suppliante, ses yeux grand ouverts et humides. Le cœur de Kurt eut l'air de s'arrêter dans sa poitrine. _

_« Mais Rachel, ça voudrait dire... »_

_« Oui. »_

_« ça nous ferait perdre une année. Ils ne changeront pas d'idée. »_

_« Je sais. Mais... Je ne peux pas abandonner cela comme ça, je ne peux pas abandonner ce sentiment d'être en vie. Quand fut la dernière fois que tu t'es senti si vivant Kurt ? »_

_Il avait envie de pleurer. De crier ou peut être de s'enfuir et se cacher quelque part. Mais cela n'aiderait pas, même pas un petit peu, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas se cacher de lui-même, ou du fait qu'il savait qu'elle avait raison. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi réel qu'il se sentait dans ce Glee Club, même pas quand ils... non même pas. _

_Mais, était-il prêt à abandonner une année de sa vie pour cela ?_

_A l'autre bout du couloir, il remarqua deux grands yeux ambrés focalisés sur eux. Inquiet. C'était ce garçon de nouveau, cet adorable garçon du Glee club. Blaine. _

_Il leur restait si peu de temps et Kurt voulait tellement en faire..._

* * *

Blaine repoussa la scène dans un coin de son esprit tandis qu'il avançait dans sa journée, tentant d'oublier toute l'inquiétude qui logeait en lui. Cela n'aida pas pour autant et lorsqu'il fut temps de rejoindre le Glee club, il se sentit un peu désespéré de savoir si les deux jeunes gens allaient mieux. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il s'attendait à trouver quand il aura poussé la porte de la salle de chant mais il ne s'attendait certainement pas à cela.

Rachel et Kurt étaient dans leur siège habituel, parlant tranquillement, aucune détresse visible sur leur visage, aucun signe que quelque chose qui sortait de l'ordinaire était arrivé. Rachel était même en train de parler plus qu'en temps normal, rebondissant joyeusement sur son siège tandis qu'elle notait quelque chose dans un carnet rose. C'était comme si Blaine avait imaginé la scène de ce matin, l'avait inventé de toute pièce dans sa tête, ce qui était sûr qu'il n'avait pas fait.

Il était toujours en train de les regarder quand Kurt leva les yeux vers lui, affichant un immense sourire, plus ouvert et accueillant que d'habitude. L'instant d'après le regard de Rachel se balada entre son frère et Blaine, quand quelque chose changea sur son visage et se mit à sourire à son tour d'un sourire lumineux. Soudainement Blaine se sentit comme si on venait de l'attraper, de l'attacher dans un filet contre lequel il ne voulait même pas tenter de se battre, leur visage magnifique, leur sourire, leurs yeux différents certes mais d'une intensité même, le tenant captif.

Cela ne dura que le temps de quelques battements de cœur avant que monsieur Schue entra dans la salle de chant, leur lançant quelques nouvelles idées, et les frères et sœurs tournèrent la tête. La tête de Blaine tournait, son cœur plein et battant longtemps après qu'ils détournèrent la tête, et c'était sûrement débile de réagir ainsi alors que rien ne s'était passé, rien, même pas un mot échangé entre eux.

C'était juste... Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir tout ceci comme si quelque chose s'était réellement passé. Comme si quelque chose avait été décidé et que ce n'était qu'une histoire de temps avant que... Il ne savait pas trop quoi. Mais, il savait qu'il était prêt à trouver ce que cela signifiait.

* * *

**Et voilà voilà pour ce premier chapitre. Qu'en avez vous pensé? Est-ce qu'il vous met l'eau à la bouche? Des idées de ce qu'il va se passer par la suite? N'hésitez pas à venir par review, ça fait toujours plaisir :3 Je pense publier un chapitre par semaine (voire plus) comme la traduction avance assez rapidement. Si vous voulez venir demander n'importe quelle information ou autre, n'hésite pas non plus. bisous bisous.**


	2. West Side Story

**Hello hello. Et oui le chapitre deux est déjà là !  
Mais je vous avais promis de publier assez rapidement. **

**Pour répondre aux différentes questions que j'ai pu avoir, Oui c'est bien du KLAINE :p ne vous en faites pas là dessus. Et même si Blaine vous semble « attiré par Rachel » vous allez très vite vous rendre compte que petit Blainey ne sait juste pas encore sur quel pied danser. Et Rachel ne veut que le bien de Kurt, donc même si Oui elle a un rôle important, Klaine is endgame, remember ? :) **

**Enfin bref, bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Salut, cela vous dérange si je vous rejoins ? »

C'était un vendredi après-midi et Blaine était assis au Lima Bean avec Mike quand une inattendue mais néanmoins reconnaissable voix le frappa d'un coup . Il se tourna doucement, presque effrayé de regarder, et vite il remarqua quelqu'un de magnifique, un sourire prudent sur les lèvres. Ce n'était personne d'autre que Kurt.

C'est marrant le nombre incroyable de pensées et de prises de conscience qui peuvent se succéder dans un esprit le temps d'une ou deux secondes que prend un sourire et un hochement de tête approbateur.

Soudainement Blaine était plus que conscient qu'il n'avait jamais vu Kurt dans ce café avant, alors qu'il était pratiquement ici tous les jours.

Il se débrouillait toujours de remarquer le nombre de tables vides qui se trouvaient autour de lui, donc ce n'était pas comme si Kurt avait quelque part d'autre où s'asseoir, ce qui voulait dire qu'il était venu à eux parce qu'il le voulait bien.

Son cerveau remarqua aussi que Rachel était nul part dans le coin, ce qui était bien une première.

Il avait même eu le temps de paniquer un petit peu parce qu'il n'avait même pas prit le temps de coiffer ses cheveux prudemment comme il devrait le faire après son cours de sport, et puis le gilet qu'il portait aujourd'hui était son favori mais il avait vu des meilleurs jours, et il pouvait sentir la pointe de ses oreilles devenir rouges ce qui voulait dire qu'il rougissait _et Kurt était en train de le regarder et il était sûrement en train de remarquer toutes ces choses et peut être même plus, et pourquoi était-il si nerveux tout d'un coup _?

Puis il se mit à remercier toutes les divinités qui lui venaient à l'esprit que Mike le connaissait si bien après toutes ces années parce qu'avec un seul coup d'œil vers Blaine, il avait pu comprendre ce qu'il se passait chez lui et décida de prendre la situation en main.

« Salut Kurt ! Bien sûr, prend un siège. Un autre addict au café hein ? »

Mike prit une gorgée de son thé avec un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. Blaine jeta un regard vers la tasse en papier dans les mains de Kurt par instinct, remarqua le M écrit en noir sur le côté, mocha c'est cela ? Non pas qu'il avait besoin de retenir cette information bien sûr, il aimait juste... être informé.

Kurt sourit timidement tandis qu'il s'asseyait. « Oh, addict est tellement un mot dur. Je n'ai pas de problème avec la caféine. J'ai un problème _sans_ caféine. » Ils se mirent alors tous à rire, brisant la glace qui s'était formée. Blaine n'était pas encore prêt à parler, ayant peur de dire quelque chose de vraiment bizarre, mais Mike était là pour rattraper le coup.

« Alors, Kurt, que penses-tu de West Side Story ? » le spectacle de l'école venait tout juste d'être annoncé hier de ce fait le sujet était parfait et d'actualité. « Nous planifions tous les deux d'auditionner, et toi ? »

Kurt secoua un peu sa tête. « Je ne pense pas. Rachel va essayer d'avoir le rôle féminin principal par contre. »

Quelque chose d'excitant s'enroula fortement dans la poitrine de Blaine. Il espérait avoir le rôle de Tony, et l'idée de peut être jouer aux côtés de Rachel qui jouerait alors Maria était quelque chose de bienvenue et le fit le vouloir encore plus.

« Il y a quelques compétiteurs acharnés à ce que j'ai pu entendre, mais la voix de Rachel... Elle serait incroyable dans ce rôle. » Il pouvait se sentir rougir un peu plus tandis qu'il était en train de parler et il y avait quelque chose dans la manière dont Kurt leva ses sourcils, quelque chose de curieux, presque analytique, même s'il se contenta d'acquiescer.

« Oui, elle le sera. Enfin, on verra bien. »

La conversation continua facilement après cela. Ils restèrent surtout autour du sujet du Glee Club et des régionales qui approchaient. Blaine et Mike racontèrent à Kurt tout ce qu'ils savaient à propos des clubs contre lesquels ils allaient combattre, les Hipsters et les Warblers, et ils lui disent à propos de leur expérience de l'année dernière. Le visage de Kurt était animé et expressif tandis qu'il parlait et riait aux blagues de Mike mais ses yeux revenaient toujours vers Blaine, assidus et cherchant quelque chose que Blaine aurait été heureux de lui donner si seulement il savait ce que c'était.

Bien trop rapidement, leur tasse furent vides et Kurt regarda à l'horloge du café, se levant soudainement.

« okay, je dois partir, j'ai promis à Rachel que j'irai la rechercher à la bibliothèque. On se voit lundi ! »

Blaine voulait l'arrêter pour lui demander son numéro de portable, bordel lui demander pour reprendre un café avec lui de nouveau, mais heureusement Kurt fut partit avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, parce qu'ensuite la réalité le frappa. Qu'est-ce qui se passait avec lui ? Est-ce qu'il était vraiment en train de penser à inviter Kurt à sortir avec lui ? Et pas que lui, demander à tous les deux ? Vraiment, même si l'idée de sortir avec deux personnes en même temps, des frères et sœurs en plus de tout, ne lui semblait pas si absurde que cela, même s'il n'avait ne serait-ce qu'une petite chance avec eux, même avec cela, Blaine n'était pas gay. Ou même bisexuel. Non pas que cela le gênerait, il n'avait juste... jamais ressenti qu'il pourrait l'être.

Bien que maintenant, il n'était plus aussi sûr.

Il regarda à la porte par laquelle Kurt avait disparu, intrigué par ses propres pensées, jusqu'à ce que Mike bouscula son épaule, un visage mi-amusé, mi-curieux. Blaine haussa les épaules, souriant un peu. Il pensera à cela plus tard. Un autre jour peut être.

Ou pas. Peut être qu'il attendra juste de voir ce qu'il allait se passer.

* * *

_« Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas auditionner Kurt ? Ce n'est pas trop tard. » Rachel tournoya devant le grand miroir en face d'elle une dernière fois. _

_« Je suis sûr. Tu es magnifique, d'ailleurs. »_

_« Bien sûr que je le suis, quand n'ai-je pas été au moins bien dans quelque chose que tu m'avais fait ? » Elle s'approcha un peu plus du miroir pour voir si son maquillage n'avait pas coulé. « Comment se débrouille Blaine ? »_

_Kurt regarda à travers l'espace qu'il y avait dans le rideau de scène de nouveau. _

_« Il est spectaculaire. Il est en train de tous les tuer avec sa chanson. Il sera parfait. » Un petit sourire privé sur les lèvres puis un murmure. « Juste... parfait. »_

* * *

Quand le casting fut finalement annoncé quelques jours plus tard, Ce fut Rachel qui obtint le rôle de Maria opposant Blaine en Tony et autant Blaine avait espéré pour que ceci arrive, cela devint plus que stressant. C'était une chose de fantasmer sur une alchimie parfaite sur scène (et quand il se sentait courageux, hors scène aussi), de s'imaginer des performances à couper le souffle et des standing ovations, de nombreuses heures à passer à répéter encore et encore, avec toutes ces choses que les humains vivent dans de tels moments : stress et transpiration et fatigue, d'étranges mouvements de danse et des lignes du texte oubliées. Tout cela faisait partie du processus de rentrer dans un rôle il le savait, ce n'était pas la première fois pour lui. Mais quand votre partenaire est quelqu'un que vous voulez impressionner, quelqu'un avec qui vous avez pratiquement échangé que deux trois mots, il semble y avoir des pièges partout.

Quand être près de quelqu'un devient trop près ? Comment toucher la main de quelqu'un d'autre quand la votre est toute moite de sueurs ? Et _mon dieu_, les baisers de scène...

Avoir Rachel comme partenaire de scène devint quelque chose de très dur à faire face. Elle était gentille et professionnelle mais c'était aussi une perfectionniste. Concentrée, calme, au contrôle total de sa voix, de tous ses mouvements. On avait l'impression qu'elle mettait tout ce qu'elle avait dans ce rôle, toute sa passion, chaque partie de son énergie que cela en devenait effrayant. Et humble.

Ils parlaient très peu durant la première répétition, se concentrant à lire leurs lignes, essayant de retenir leurs mouvements et de prendre leurs marques, Blaine, lui, se sentait bizarre et maladroit, se tenant à l'opposé d'elle pour la première fois en tant que Tony. Ce qui était débile, il était un bon acteur et il le savait, il ne devrait pas être aussi complexé, mais il y avait ce petit béguin auquel il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser... Et c'était dur à contrôler.

Quand ils se mirent à chanter ensemble, la tension fondit, même si ce n'était que pour un moment, parce que c'était parfait et palpitant dans la manière où chanter si souvent l'était pour Blaine. Leur voix se mariaient magnifiquement à deux et lorsqu'ils eurent fini _Tonight_, Coach Beiste avait des larmes à ses yeux et Artie est en joie, très fier de ses choix.

Alors, des applaudissements s'élevèrent de l'audience, forts et solitaires, et Blaine remarqua la présence de Kurt, assis dans la troisième rangée, souriant, et soudainement le retour des applaudissements maladroits doubla.

Cette première répétition se termina quatre heures plus tard et quand Blaine rentra finalement chez lui, et posa ses pieds dans sa chambre, il était tellement fatigué qu'il se laissa tomber, ignorant ses habits pleins de sueurs et le dîner et ses devoirs. Rester dans le même espace que Rachel était un vrai challenge.

Les deux répétitions suivantes était quelque part plus simples, même si Rachel intimidait toujours Blaine et Kurt les regardait toujours depuis son siège dans le public. Blaine savait qu'il s'améliorait, ce qui le faisait se sentir plus à l'aise mais il savait aussi qu'il n'était pas encore à son meilleur jour. Il y avait quelque chose qu'il le bloquait et qu'il ne pouvait repousser, et cela devenait frustrant. Il se sentait gêné, sous leurs yeux, sentant très bien qu'ils portaient toute leur attention sur lui et il était incapable de savoir ce qu'ils étaient en train de penser. Il ne pouvait pas le repousser cela occupait une partie de son esprit qui devrait vraiment être concentré sur son jeu. Être distrait sur scène est un pêché important après tout.

La manière dont Rachel le regardait pendant qu'elle jouait, adorable et chaleureuse, la manière dont sa main reposait sur la sienne gentiment, cela le faisait se sentir comme s'il était en train de marcher sur un nuage. Et pourtant, il se sentait toujours aussi timide de la toucher comme il l'était écrit dans le texte pour les scènes où ils sont censés être intime, voire même passionnés. Il avait besoin de travailler là-dessus.

* * *

« Je peut être honnête ? Cette chanson parle de l'éveil sexuel ainsi que toute la pièce. Et même si Rachel est vraiment l'image de la passion, Blaine tu sembles juste... timide. Je peux te demander si tu as déjà... »

La fin de la question de Artie flotta dans les airs, inexprimée, et dans le silence qui prit place dans la pièce, Blaine ne pouvait que prier pour que la terre l'aspire sous ses pieds. Il le savait, même sans regarder, que tout le monde était focalisé sur lui, et il devrait dire quelque chose, il avait à dire quelque chose mais...

Que pouvait-il bien dire quand la vérité était qu'il n'avait jamais embrassé, en tout cas pas vraiment (parce qu'un petit bisous sur les lèvres en maternel ne comptait pas)

« Je... heu... J'attends la bonne personne. »

Il savait qu'il était en train de passer de différentes nuances de rouge, bégayant sur les mots, mais tout ce qui pouvait penser à ce moment précis était que deux personnes qu'il aimait plutôt bien, qu'il aimait _beaucoup_, étaient là, suivant le moment le plus embarrassant de toute sa vie. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment regarder vers eux, mais depuis le coin de son œil, il pouvait voir à quel point Rachel semblait calme, pas vraiment touché par le sujet, et bien sûr qu'elle ne l'était pas, elle venait de _LA._ Ils devaient avoir déjà eu beaucoup de sexe dans leur vie, et ici se tenait Blaine, le débile, étrange vierge avec ses idées vieux jeux de l'amour, qui ne pouvait même pas jouer convenablement.

Artie se râcla la gorge.

« Blaine, écoute. En tant qu'ami, je supporte ton étrange aversion du plaisir. Mais en tant que ton metteur en scène, je suis inquiet. Comment tu penses pouvoir communiquer une expérience humaine à ton public si tu n'as jamais connu une des expériences humaines les plus basiques et primaires ? Je sais que tu n'as pas de petite amie, mais j'ai vu toutes ses filles se sentir faible à chaque fois que tu as un solo. Je suis sûr qu'une d'entre elles sauterait sur l'occasion pour t'aider. Peut être devrais-tu penser à prendre le temps avant le soir de la première à... te faire plaisir. Appelle ça une exercice pour rentrer dans la peau de ton personnage. »

« Je... »

Que pouvait-il bien dire à cela ? Posé de la sorte, tout prenait sens, et peut être que cela ne devrait pas être quelque chose de si important mais pour lui, ça l'était. Il avait été élevé de cette manière, croire que le sexe devait vouloir dire quelque chose plutôt que d'être que quelque chose d'amusant, et c'était dur pour lui d'imaginer être intime avec quelqu'un pour qui il ne ressentait absolument rien. Mais comment pouvait-il le dire à voix haute ?

Artie était clairement en train d'attendre une réponse de sa part et Rachel était en train de le regarder, Blaine ne savait même pas si ce qu'il voyait sur son visage était de la pitié ou de la sympathie. Devait-il juste être d'accord, s'acheter un voyage au septième ciel et le faire pour le bien de l'art ?

De l'aide vint de la place où il s'attendait le moins.

« Je suis désolé Artie, mais c'est des conneries. Tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir des relations sexuelles pour jouer un sexy mec expérimenté dans ce domaine, comme tu n'as pas besoin de tuer quelqu'un pour jouer un tueur. »

La voix de Kurt depuis le public était forte et claire. C'était la première fois que Blaine l'avait vu dans une confrontation et il avait l'air si sûr de lui, si calme, si _fort._

« Je ne pense pas que coucher avec une personne sans intérêt juste pour dire d'avoir enfin passé le cap est quelque chose que quelqu'un devrait ressentir le besoin de faire. Et sérieusement Blaine ? Tu es un Tony parfait, tu as juste besoin d'être plus courageux quand ça en vient à Rachel. Elle peut être vraiment accablante, je sais, mais elle t'apprécie et tu l'apprécies aussi. Laisse-toi le montrer. »

Blaine butta contre des moitiés de mots et échoua à donner un sens à ses phrases, trop choqué par la tournure qu'avaient pris les événements et le fait que son béguin était apparemment tellement visible, mais le visage de Kurt chaleureux et honnête, et le fait que Rachel était en train d'acquiescer et de sourire gentiment, le fit prendre conscience, que oui, peut être qu'il pouvait faire cela.

Lorsqu'ils essayèrent de nouveau la scène, il oublia toutes ses réserves, oublia Blaine entièrement et devint Tony, ne se retenant pas le moindre du monde. Les yeux marron de Maria sont emplis d'affection, tous ses mouvements de séduction, tous ses touchés de promesse, tout cela faisait que Tony ressentait son amour et sa passion, le désire ruisselant en lui et il lui redonna entièrement.

La surprise d'Artie lorsqu'ils prirent une pause est tellement comique, et l'éloge qu'il fit de Blaine lui coula dans la peau tel un baume. Mieux encore, Kurt applaudit plus fortement que jamais et Rachel pressa la main de Blaine, rayonnant comme un petit soleil.

« Tu était incroyable ! Je suis tellement contente que tu sois mon Tony. »

* * *

Ce n'était pas la fin des surprises cette nuit-là.

Rachel et Kurt était en train d'attendre en dehors de l'auditorium quand Blaine partit et il ne put s'empêcher de rougir de la pointe des oreilles quand ils se tournèrent vers lui.

« Hey, tu était vraiment bon ce soir. » La voix de Kurt était chaleureuse, lié à un sourire et le cœur de Blaine fit un bon dans sa poitrine.

« Merci. Et merci pour... » _Ne dis pas de m'avoir défendu, ne dis pas ça._ « … m'avoir dit ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure. Cela signifie beaucoup pour moi. »

Kurt haussa les épaules et commença à marcher vers la sortie suivis de Rachel et Blaine. « Je ne suis pas vraiment fan des gens disant à d'autres personnes de changer juste parce qu'ils le veulent. Ça a le don de m'énerver. Tu n'avais pas l'air de vouloir sauter sur l'idée non plus de toute façon. »

« Non, pas vraiment. »

Ils étaient déjà dehors, où le parking était noir et silencieux, pratiquement vide à une heure aussi tardive et soudainement Blaine n'était plus vraiment prêt à laisser cette soirée se terminer.

« Café ! Euh Je veux dire... Tu veux venir prendre un café avec moi ? »

Le moment où la question avait échappé de sa bouche, il sut que cela avait été une mauvaise idée. Le sourire de Rachel se figea un petit peu, et bien sûr, il n'était qu'en train de la regarder elle parce que Kurt était debout à son autre côté , et il voulait dire qu'il voulait les inviter tous les deux mais là cela sonnait comme s'il était en train de demander à Rachel de sortir avec lui et...

« Blaine, Je... » Elle lui lança un regard désolé et il tenta de se corriger, sa tête jonglant de gauche à droite pour les voir tous les deux.

« Je voulais dire, vous deux. Un café post-répétition. Comme vous savez... des amis. Des acteurs. Ouais. » Dieu, il ne devrait pas être autorisé à parler à des personnes dont il était attiré par. Son visage était en train de surchauffer.

Le rire de Kurt se fit alors entendre et il sonnait comme de la musique, lumineux et doux.

« On adorerait, mais on ne peut pas. Pas ce soir en tout cas, il est tard et on a besoin de rentrer rapidement à la maison. Mais peut être un autre jour ? »

_Oh._ Bien sûr. Il supposa de nouveau.

« J'adorerai ça. »

* * *

Cela prit pratiquement une semaine avant qu'ils envisagèrent d'aller se prendre un café.

Cela avait été une bonne répétition, personne n'avait oublié ses marques ou oublié ses lignes pour une fois, l'alchimie entre Tony et Maria brillait comme il le fallait, et même le baiser de scène ressemblait enfin à quelque chose, il ressemblait enfin à se qu'il était supposé être. Blaine avait failli sortir sur scène, heureux et pétillant, quand une petit et douce main attrapa la sienne.

« Que penses-tu d'aller prendre notre café ce soir ? » Rachel était lumineuse de la manière qu'elle l'était toujours après une bonne performance et blaine acquiesça avec un petit rire.

« Bien sûr, On se voit dehors à 10 heures ? »

* * *

Ils conduisirent ensemble et Blaine fut surpris d'apprendre que le frère et la sœur n'avait pas de voiture, ils marchèrent pour se rendre à l'école ou prenaient parfois le bus. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils étaient les seuls à ne pas en avoir, mais ce n'était pas ordinaire que des gens ayant une bonne demie heure de marche depuis leur maison à faire, le faire réellement à la marche, et Blaine le ressentit comme une nouvelle chose étrange à propos d'eux.

Le Lima Bean était incroyablement plein pour un mercredi soir, ils allèrent alors s'asseoir ensemble à une toute petite table, leurs genoux se cognant les uns contre les autres en-dessous. Tout semblait plus joyeux et réel quelque part, Rachel et Kurt étant sinistrement magnifique, et Blaine s'était peut être un petit peu amouraché de ces deux-là. Non pas que cela était quelque chose de nouveau, c'était seulement l'intensité de tout ce soir qu'il le faisait ressentir tout ceci comme si cela était la première fois.

Il était surpris d'à quel point il se sentait bien, comme s'il avait laissé sa maladresse à la maison. Mais encore une fois, ils avaient parlé beaucoup durant ces derniers jours, pendant le Glee club ou pendant les répétitions, et même deux fois dans la cour (une courte conversation, sans substance à propos des cours, du Glee club ou encore de la comédie musicale) et maintenant il avait l'impression que la glace avait été brisé et qu'elle avait disparu, leur permettant d'être ici même à prendre un café en tant que pas complètement mais pratiquement amis.

Il y avait l'obligatoire récapitulatif et analyse détaillée des répétitions, parce que c'était ce que faisait Rachel tous les soirs selon Kurt, et une excitante conversation à propos des régionales mais ensuite les simples et prudents sujets de conversation furent tous utilisés et soudainement un silence s'installa entre eux qui devint bien vite étrange.

Il avait sous estimé Rachel apparemment.

« Wow, j'adore cet endroit. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je n'avais jamais été ici avant, leur chocolat chaud est incroyable. »

« Vraiment, même pas une fois ? C'est dur à croire ce café est l'endroit préféré de rencontre de la plupart des élèves de McKinley. »

Ce fut Kurt qui répondit.

« Non jamais. On ne sort pas beaucoup à part pour aller en cours. Nos parents sont... Plutôt stricts. »

Le sourire de Rachel diminua durant un cours instant, mais fut de retour très rapidement beaucoup plus énorme que la première fois et qui ne semblait qu'être forcé. Blaine fornça les sourcils.

« Wow, ça... doit être dur. »

Kurt lâcha un rire forcé. « Ouais. Sinon, qu'en est-il de tes parents ? »

« Oh, ils sont cool. Ils sont tous les deux docteurs à l'hôpital de Lima ce qui veut dire qu'ils ont des horaires de malade pratiquement tout le temps, donc j'ai du apprendre à devenir indépendant très tôt. Mais tant que mes notes sont bonnes, il me laisse libre de faire ce que je veux. Je suis chanceux pour ça, je suppose. »

« Tu as des frères ou sœurs ? »

C'était Rachel de nouveau, curieuse et rapidement Blaine leur raconta tout à propos de son frère Cooper, qui est un acteur, puis à propos de ses ambitions d'étudier les arts de la scène, à propos de tous les instruments qu'il sait jouer, puis sont rêve de gagner les nationales avec les New Directions avant d'avoir son diplôme et pleins d'autres choses.

Ce n'était qu'une heure plus tard, lorsqu'ils se séparèrent et que Blaine prit la route de sa maison, qu'il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas vraiment appris de choses sur Kurt et Rachel. Il ne savait toujours rien sur leur vie personnelle à part ce qu'ils avaient bien voulu lui faire entendre sur leurs parents et leur longue marche pour se rendre en cours. Ils avaient discrètement dirigé la conversation pour que ce soit Blaine le seul à parler la plupart du temps, et ensuite ils durent partir, le laissant avec de doux souvenirs de leur animé visage et leur rire musical, leur commentaires adorables ou pleins d'esprit, et de leur accidentelle frôlement de mains au-dessus de la table. Et même si cela était plus que tout ce qu'il avait pu avoir avec eux, il espérait pouvoir apprendre à les connaître plus à la fin.

Il ne restait plus que trois grosses journées avant la première de West Side Story mais Blaine se promit à lui-même que dés que leur emploi du temps se calmerait un peu, il emmènerait les deux pour prendre un café de célébration. Et il ferait en sorte qu'ils parlent cette fois-ci. Parce que peut être qu'il ne connaissait pas grand chose à propos d'eux, mais il savait qu'il les appréciait. Beaucoup même. Et non pas seulement d'une potentielle romantique manière, non il était à moitié surpris de réaliser qu'en fait s'il était autorisé à devenir plus proche d'eux, il voudrait que cela le soit en tant qu'amis.

Maintenant qu'il avait pu s'approcher un peu plus d'eux, il avait pu voir tellement plus à propos d'eux, et il aimait ce qu'il pouvait voir. La manière dans la sur-confiance de Rachel était un masque pour protéger la vulnérable et sensible fille qui se cachait en-dessous. La manière dont les réponses sarcastiques de Kurt et son extérieur toujours calme était là pour cacher féroce nature protectrice. La manière dont chacun d'entre eux avaient l'air de l'avoir compris immédiatement, à un niveau que personne n'avait jamais atteint. C'était comme s'ils avaient une étrange et incroyable connexion, presque comme s'ils étaient toujours sur la même longueur d'ondes.

Et entre tout ça, il pouvait voir la seule grande chose qu'ils ne voulaient sûrement pas qu'il voit un jour : à quel point ils étaient seuls, ces deux-là contre le monde entier. Par choix ou non, cela ne devait pas être simple.

* * *

_« Donc, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »_

_« Je pense qu'il est adorable. Doux et timide et honnête, sans mentionné incroyablement talentueux et vraiment dévoué à la musique et le théâtre. Et puis, il est vraiment très beau. »_

_« Rach, tu sais ce que je veux dire. »_

_« Je sais. Oui, je peux voir pourquoi tu es autant sous le charme. »_

_« Je ne suis pas sous le charme. »_

_« Attiré. Intéressé. Ou je ne sais comment tu veux appeler ça. Je suis juste toujours pas très sûr de s'il est vraiment ce que tu as besoin, par contre. »_

_« Et bien, on ne le saura pas tant qu'on ne le saura pas, pas vrai ? Tu penses que l'on peut... »_

_« Oui, d'accord, oui. On peut essayer. »_

_« Merci Rachel. »_

_« Mais de rien. »_

* * *

**Et voilà pour le chapitre deux, comme toujours n'hésitez surtout pas à me faire part de vos ressentis par rapport à cette fiction. C'est toujours amusant de pouvoir voir comment réagissent les gens :p**

**Je voulais juste préciser que le moment où Blaine leur demande d'aller boire un café et que cela sonne comme s'il ne le demandait qu'à Rachel ne sonne pas exactement comme cela le devrait pour la simple et bonne raison qu'en anglais le "tu" et le "vous" étant tous les deux "you", on sent tout de suite plus l'ambiguïté alors qu'en français, ça sonne vraiment comme s'il ne l'avait demandé qu'à Rachel :/ Mais bon, on ne peut rien faire contre les problèmes de langage...**

** enfin soit, à très bientôt mes petits cookies!**


End file.
